Paying Debts
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A patron requested one-shot. Elma has borrowed a bit too much from her recently acquired human friend, and payment is in order.


**As mentioned, the following is a patron requested oneshot. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Elma had grown quite used to the human world in a variety of ways. She was more or less fully integrated by this point really. With one specific expedition: money.

She understood the concept of course. There had been wealth in their land and Elma had had her fair share. But she had a hard time getting to grips with costs and how much she was earning.

She was unsure how to balance it all. This wasn't a problem at first. She could simply buy small meals and pay rent. It became a bit more of a problem the more and more Elma got into her love of sweets.

Enter Elma's neighbor Jack. He was a nice guy, and had seemed happy to lend her money now and then over the course of the months Elma had been living next to him.

They chatted now and then, Elma would share the treats she found (though he had learned the hard way that reaching for any pastry she was physically holding onto would be risking his fingers), and generally become friends. But Elma had not really considered how much money she had really been borrowing from him.

As she came to his door to ask for another small loan, he-for the first time in awhile-asked when she would be able to pay him back.

She was slightly taken aback, and slightly offended, until she started thinking back to how much she owed him (roughly equivalent to two thousand US dollars).

Elma's heart sank at the realization of how much she had tampered with the mortal world despite her intense belief that doing so would disrupt the natural order of things. How could she call herself a member of the Harmony Faction if she allowed this to continue? No, this would not do. Not now and not ever. Retribution was in order.

"I do not have any money to repay you with," Elma admitted, "Nor can I say that I will at any point in the future. But I must repay you for what I have taken, it's the only way to maintain order. I am quite skilled in a number of ways, so please, ask me to do something for you. Anything at all. I will complete any task you give to the best of my ability." Elma declared.

Jack was used to Elma's slightly bizarre speaking patterns by now, so wasn't thrown by that much at all. It was the actual contact of what Elma was saying that was throwing him off a bit. Surely this woman didn't literally mean she would literally do anything at all that he wanted.

But Elma seemed insistent, repeating that she would, that as a devout believer in order, she would have to in order to make things right.

Jack groaned in slight annoyance. He knew she meant well, but it was slightly getting on his nerves; as was his having been at work all day and not yet had a chance to relax.

This tension, and a desire to see Elma flustered and backpedaling, said, "Well if you really mean anything at all, then how about you get down on your knees and open my pants."

He had intended this as naught but a joke, something to make Elma back down on all her order and devotion talk.

But as a certain glasses wearing redhead had recently learned, if you gave any of the dragons the benefit of the doubt, more often than not, they would prove you wrong.

Elma collapsed down onto her knees in front of Jack, showing no hesitation whatsoever as she undid his zippers and button, opening his pants for him.

Jack's jaw dropped down in shock at this as Elma looked him dead in the eyes, her own burning with determination as the sight of her kneeling in front of him with his pants opened caused his pent up member to rapidly rise to attention. His member, fully stiff, stood at just over twelve inches in length and just under four thick.

As Elma refused to move until Jack gave her her next order, his tip was soon pressing against her cheek. While she had little actual knowledge of sex, she still found herself blushing gently at the feeling of his hardened cock pressing against her face.

And seeing such a sight laid before him...

Jack was a nice guy, really he was, but he was by no means perfect and considering how long he'd gone without any kind of relaxation, he was particularly low on willpower.

Seeing Elma really was intent on paying off her debts in any way possible, Jack asked her to start sucking on his length. Elma once again didn't hesitate, moving her head to take Jack's member into her mouth.

Jack groaned at the pleasure as he felt her hot, wet mouth sucking around his cock, the solid rod twitching with delight. He'd always found her attractive-it was hard not to-and he may or may not have had certain... less than wholesome fantasies along these lines about her before.

But he'd certainly not expected it to actually go anywhere; certainly not this far right in his doorway. He was well aware that he should probably stop them to at least move them inside so they wouldn't be seen, but he his mind was too clouded by the pleasure as Elma sucked diligently on his cock to actually do anything about it.

If anything it only made the situation a bit hotter for him. He moved both hands to the back of Elma's head, forcing her head down hard on his dick. He normally wouldn't be so aggressive, but seeing as Elma was truly content simply being a pleasure doll to repay him, he figured he may as well go all put.

Elma gagged a bit when she felt his cock forcing into her throat, a shiver going down her spine. Little as she knew about sex, she wasn't quite so dim as to think this was not sexual in nature.

But she was too dedicated to let this stop her, and focused entirely on doing a good job rather than letting herself dwell on what she was doing. Well, she was trying to anyway, but she couldn't help the feeling of heat building up in her body as her throat was used as a toy for Jack's cock.

As a proud dragon, she of course could never be aroused by something as low and lewd as being used by this human's cock. It was simply the thrill of doing her part for the maintaining of harmony that was causing this sensation inside of her. Yes, that was it. And to be fair, it was a contributing factor; if far from the only one at play.

Another shudder went through Elma's body as she heard Jack's low, pleasured moans, hips starting to smack against her fact as he thrust against her, fucking her throat harder as he got closer to releasing his pent up seed.

Elma whimpered around his cock, tensing up as well. Jack assumed at first this was the result of her having second thoughts about what she had let Jack start doing to her. He realized he was way off when he finally reached his climax.

As he unloaded down Elma's throat, her body shook violently, the disguised dragon groaning around his member as she came with him; the submission to his cock and adherence to her faction's tenants bringing her over the edge.

Jack was semi-shocked by this, not having pegged Elma for being that into something like that; though in retrospect, given that she had just let him skull fuck her in his doorway, all bets were off she.

She could secretly the kinkiest slut in town for all Jack was sure of now. He slid out of her throat, ordering her to lick his stiffness clean.

Elma did so immediately, dragging her tongue up and down his length to clean the mess off of it. Seeing that it was still stiff though, Elma could tell she wasn't done.

"I have clearly not yet satisfied you," Elma said, "Please Jack, I have make up for my debts, and I'm clearly not done, not even close."

Elma meant it all genuinely, and didn't intent it to be heard as anything other than objective. But seeing as she had only seconds before swallowed his load at her own request, Jack could only presume this was her trying to seductively urge him to keep going.

He wasn't completely convinced she was just an extremely thirsty slut, her serious tone and expression really did convey that she was just extremely dedicated, but Jack was still suspicious that this was just her way of coming onto him.

And whether it was, or she was just dedicated, the result was the same: Jack asking her to come inside so she could 'continue paying him off.'

Elma got up quickly and followed Jack inside. Jack shut the door, hoping they hadn't been seen, as it would be a difficult thing to explain, and then set to Elma. The dragon gave no resistance as Jack began to undress her. Jack's member began to throb with excitement again as he saw more and more of Elma's plump body in all its glory.

She had no time to brace herself before she was pinned to the bed, Jacks hands and mouth going to her bountiful breasts as his cock slammed aggressively into her pussy. Elma cried out hard from the intense sensation.

While she was a very powerful dragon, her power was suppressed in human form, and her endurance even more so, leaving her physical body remarkably sensitive. Even more so when she was naked. Her clothing was constructed of her dragon scales, and so once removed, it was like her sensitive under skin being affected directly; leaving her far more sensitive even than the average human.

Jack was unaware of this though, so he held nothing back as he drilled the stacked woman, groping and sucking and even biting at her tits. He had been so focused on work lately that he had not had any time for release, and he would be taking this opportunity to rectify the matter.

He was surprised by how loud she got so quickly, but her screams of pleasure only got Jack more riled up. He grunted, hips smacking hard into her as he fucked her, relishing how tightly her cunt gripped his cock.

Elma's over-sensitive body was pushed to its peak after only a few brief moments of this treatment, gripping Jack even tighter as she came. He grunted as he felt it, putting even more strength into his thrusts as he did.

Elma's body was only more sensitive after an orgasm, and took even less time to reach a second; her arms and legs locking around Jack's body tightly to keep their bodies as close as possible as she rode out her second climax-which flowed swiftly into a third on account of Jack's rough, relentless pace.

Her mind was blurring intensely now, Elma barely able to remember what she was being fucked for and having a hard time caring as she was pounded like beef.

Jack finally reached his own climax, though was too into the moment to remember to pull out before he came. Elma screamed out as she felt his hot cum unloading into her, triggering a fourth orgasm in the formerly disguised dragon.

Formerly on account of how much focus she had lost during this fun, causing her disguise to partially break. She thankfully didn't revert all the way back to dragon form. But her horn and tail did reveal themselves.

It took her a few moments to even notice, her mind having gone temporarily blank from the fucking. But as she realized what had happened, her expression contorted in horror at what she had done.

This was alleviated somewhat by Jack's lips pressing against her own. He knew truly nothing of what Elma was really, but he was very, very familiar with the concept of monster girls. And the idea that not only were they real, but they were he had managed to bed one, had left Jack even more excited than he had already been.

Given that he wasn't traumatized or anything-like she had slightly foolishly assumed he would be-she supposed it would be fine.

She began to blush fiercely though as he turned her body over and took hold of her horn like a handle bar. He lifted her tail up over his should and thrust forward, penetrating her virgin asshole with renewed strength and vigor.

He had a monster girl in his debt, and a sexy one who seemed to like being rutted more than she was willing to admit. Jack was eighty percent sure he was dreaming. But whether he was or wasn't, he wasn't planning on letting this situation go to waste~

* * *

**That's your lot! Let me know what you think in the reviews, and if you want to get writing requests of your own, get early access, chat with me on discord, or just support the writing, then consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron.**


End file.
